


some gentler passion

by limevodka



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limevodka/pseuds/limevodka
Summary: For the "gangbang" prompt on my Sugar and Spice Witcher bingo card - exactly what it says on the tin. Jaskier gets affectionately railed by his soft witcher boyfriends.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150040
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	some gentler passion

The door bounced off the wall as it was shoved open, but not one of the witchers paid it any mind except for Geralt, who kicked it shut behind them all as he passed through. Jaskier certainly was long past paying attention to such minor things as doors. He was too busy trying to press closer to Eskel, eyes shut and arms around Eskel’s neck as he kissed him, trusting Eskel to guide him as he was walked back towards the bed, a combination of luck and witcher reflexes keeping their feet from tangling.

Strong hands slid around his waist and he was pulled down onto Lambert’s lap, one of Lambert’s hands immediately moving to tug at his breeches.

Jaskier let out a noise of complaint as Eskel broke the kiss and stepped back, dropping to his knees with an easy grace that took Jaskier’s breath away every time. Strong hands worked joined Lambert’s at the ties of his breeches and Jaskier growled with frustration, shoving them down himself as far as he could, trying fruitlessly to squirm the rest of the way out of them. Eskel chuckled as he took over, effortlessly manhandling Jaskier until he was bare, cock already hard and needy as Eskel stroked teasingly at the soft skin of his inner thighs. 

Wide shoulders pushed his thighs apart, forcing him to lean back into Lambert’s embrace for balance. Lambert made a pleased noise even as he slid his hands beneath Jaskier’s shirt and used his own legs to keep Jaskier’s thighs parted, spreading him for Eskel. 

Geralt slid gracefully onto the bed beside Lambert, kneeling beside him and helping tug Jaskier’s loose linen shirt up and off, letting it drop carelessly as he joined Lambert in stroking Jaskier’s chest and belly, their coordinated assault of teasing tweaks to his nipples and maddeningly gentle caresses leaving him breathless, desperately trying to push into their hands only to have them withdraw and touch him again elsewhere, driving him higher and higher. 

Geralt laughed as Jaskier writhed in a combination of frustration and desire, and Jaskier found himself laughing breathlessly back. He reached out and caught one of Geralt’s wandering hands in his own, squeezing it tightly as Geralt, still gently chuckling, squeezed back, then leaned in and kissed him, a small, soothing gesture that left a fizzing sensation of joy in Jaskier’s belly - he must have pleased the gods somehow to end up in this situation: caught by his three witchers, laughed with but never  _ at _ , held safe and secure and knowing that they would tease and torment him and it was all for his pleasure, those strong hands would hold and never hurt except in the ways he asked for.

As Lambert spread him wider for Eskel, keeping him pinned open and helpless, Jaskier broke the kiss with Geralt and whimpered, so turned on that for a second he actually felt dizzy. Eskel’s broad shoulders drew his gaze, made him wish for a moment that he could set his teeth into the muscle there, feel that leashed strength that was being focussed entirely on him but Eskel closed his mouth over the tip of Jaskier’s cock and all thoughts fled. His eyes rolled back as heat flared in his belly and he spared a second to be grateful for Lambert’s restraining hands keeping him from toppling over. 

He let out a breathless laugh, somewhat shocked at the urgency of his arousal - while his witchers were more than capable of leaving him a writhing, mindless mess of pleasure, it usually took them a little longer than this.

Lambert’s mouth was soft on the side of Jaskier’s throat as he pressed sucking kisses that would leave bruises, before pulling away to nip at the soft skin behind Jaskier’s ear. Jaskier’s breath caught on a sob at the rumble of arousal in Lambert’s voice as he murmured to him, lips catching on the damp skin of his throat as he spoke the words against his skin. “That’s it, sweetheart, you’re taking it so well. Love the way you feel when you’re all worked up like this, smell like honey when you’re so hard you’re  _ dripping _ .” 

Jaskier let his head loll back onto Lambert’s shoulder, shuddering helplessly as Eskel kept teasing his cock, sucking hard at the head before pulling his mouth away to bite at Jaskier’s hipbones, teasing his fingers around the head of Jaskier’s cock. He kept going until Jaskier was panting harshly before swiping a thumb over his slit and pulling away entirely to watch with burning eyes as Jaskier’s cock flexed, slick dripping from the reddened tip as Lambert held him in place, held him still for Eskel to play with.

Jaskier forced his eyes open as he felt a hand come to rest against his throat, looking up to meet Geralt’s gaze, a question clear in those blown-dark eyes. He shook his head slightly but opened his mouth, bringing his own hand up to grasp Geralt’s wrist and drag his hand up until he could take two of those long, strong fingers between his lips, sucking at them as Geralt’s gaze grew somehow even hotter. 

Geralt crooked his fingers and pushed deep, watching intently as Jaskier struggled to take it, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth. Jaskier lost his rhythm as Eskel gave another hard suck to the head of his cock and he gagged slightly, knowing without looking that Geralt and Eskel were working in tandem now - Geralt pushing deeper as Eskel sucked harder, leaving Jaskier strung out between them with Lambert holding him in place and enjoying the show, rocking his hips against Jaskier’s arse and resting his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder to watch his stomach clench whenever Eskel pressed his tongue against his over-sensitive slit, licking up the precome there with every evidence of enjoyment. Lambert clearly thought so as well, moaning in tandem with Eskel as Jaskier whimpered and shook between them.

The three of them played with him until he was sobbing, tears leaking from his eyes and breath juddering and they edged him closer and closer to climax without ever letting him tip over. Eventually, he tipped his head to the side, pulling free of Geralt’s fingers and gasped out “Stop, I can’t, I  _ can’t _ .” 

Lambert still held Jaskier against his chest, but his movements had stopped completely, hands that had gripped hard now softened, as all three of them waited, no longer touching him except for gentle hands resting carefully on his shoulder and thighs, a quiet  _ I’m here, you’re safe  _ that was more reassuring than a squad of armed guards. “Jaskier?” Eskel said softly. “Jaskier, what’s your word?”

Jaskier didn’t answer for a moment, seemingly regulating his breathing as Geralt took his hand and Lambert began to loosen his hold.

Eskel and Geralt both carefully started to move back and give Jaskier space to breathe but before any of them could do more than shift their weight, Jaskier shot out his free hand and grasped Eskel’s wrist, gasped out “No!” Eskel froze, then asked again, gently. “What’s your word, sweetheart?”

“Cintra,” Jaskier breathed.

“Do you need to use it?”

“N-no,” he said, before repeating again, stronger, giving Geralt’s hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. “No. But - can we move? I think I need to be able to move.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Eskel said gently, shifting back so Geralt could help Jaskier stand and climb back onto the bed. 

Geralt lay back as Lambert and Eskel guided Jaskier into place over him, knees on either side of his hips and Geralt’s hands on his waist holding him up. Jaskier leaned down until their noses were almost pressed together, eyes almost crossed as he smiled and whispered “Hi.” Geralt’s eyes were soft as he whispered “Hi” back, and Jaskier stifled a grin as Geralt took the opportunity to steal a gentle kiss, more a peck than anything. 

Jaskier’s eyes slipped closed and he pressed his forehead to Geralt’s as Lambert petted his back, long sweeping strokes from his neck to his tailbone that left his skin warm and tingling in their wake. Lambert’s touch and Geralt’s warm bulk grounded him, let his breathing slow and calm as he gave himself over to the sensation. He could feel Eskel sitting close on his other side and again that feeling of  _ safety _ washed over him. He stretched himself out over Geralt, letting Geralt take more of his weight as Lambert and Eskel shifted around them, hands sliding between Jaskier’s thighs and stroking through his hair as Jaskier let them do as they pleased, content to leave himself in their hands, knowing he could let himself fall and trust them to always, always catch him. He relaxed into their touches, almost purring as his three witchers slowly, carefully ramped up his arousal again. 

It wasn’t until Jaskier was shifting his hips helplessly, breath coming fast as Geralt stole short, sweet kisses that Eskel moved to kneel behind him. The familiar clink of the glass jar of oil only made Jaskier more eager. His breath caught as Eskel ran slick hands up his thighs, and he groaned with frustrated arousal as Eskel bypassed his hole, instead taking a long moment to luxuriously grope his thighs and arse, grip just the right side of too hard.

“Ffffffuck”, he breathed, dropping his head as Geralt reached out and wrapped a hand around his cock, dragging long, slow strokes along his full length before circling gentle fingers around the head and starting again. Jaskier yelped and flung out a hand, finding Lambert’s hand and gripping tight as Eskel  _ finally _ stopped teasing and began circling an oiled thumb over his hole, pressing just enough to breach the furled muscle there before dripping more oil down the length of Jaskier’s cleft and pushing straight in with two fingers. 

Jaskier released his breath in a pleased little hum as Eskel began carefully but thoroughly preparing him, apparently able to sense that Jaskier had reached his limit on teasing. 

He could almost see the fond look on that scarred, handsome face as Eskel set one hand on his hip, holding him still for Geralt’s and his touches. “You still feel so tight, buttercup, even after last night.”

“And this morning,” Geralt added, an affectionate rumble in his voice as he held out a hand for Eskel to drip oil into, as in sync in this as they were in all things. He chuckled as Jaskier whined at the loss of his touch for even that couple of seconds. “Sounds like you need something else to keep you occupied, hmm? Eskel and I not enough for you, bard?”

Jaskier laughed helplessly, mouth dropping open and his eyes rolling back as Geralt resumed stroking him. It took him a second to pull himself together enough to answer. “More than enough, darling, but,  _ hn,  _ I would hate for anyone to feel - uh _ fuck, _ Eskel, do that again please - hate for anyone to feel left out.”

Calloused fingertips cupped his chin, tipping his head back until he could meet Lambert’s eyes, his gaze honey-soft in a way it only was within these walls.

“I’m not complaining about the show I’m gettin’, buttercup, but never let it be said I don’t pull my weight here.” Lambert thumbed at Jaskier’s mouth, eyes blowing even darker as Jaskier dropped his jaw and let that thumb slip inside, humming happily as he sucked. He let Lambert maneuver him as needed, let him pull his thumb free and knee his way closer before he cupped Jaskier’s jaw and rubbed the sticky head of his cock over slack lips. 

Jaskier watched Lambert’s face through half-slitted eyes, unable to stop himself from slipping his tongue over Lambert’s cockhead to taste the slick gathered at the slit but otherwise waiting for Lambert to move. He couldn’t hold himself back from moaning around the head of Lambert’s cock as Eskel added a third finger, but Lambert still didn’t take his mouth even as he cursed at the sensation.

Lambert in fact did nothing for a long second, just supported Jaskier’s head and stroked his thumbs carefully over Jaskier’s pulse points. Impatience won out and Jaskier tried to tip forward but was thwarted. He pouted as Lambert shifted back, pulling just out of reach. Lambert grinned down at him. “Easy, buttercup, I’ll give you what you need.”

“We all will,” added Eskel, finally,  _ finally _ , pulling his fingers free and lining up against Jaskier’s twitching hole. 

“I -o _ hhh, _ ” Jaskier moaned, cut off as Eskel gripped his hips and began to steadily push in. Lambert and Geralt were both still now, giving him time to adjust around Eskel’s cock. 

“Mmm, no matter how many times you do that, you always feel incredible,” he sighed, letting Lambert and Geralt take more of his weight as he savoured the feeling of Eskel pressing deep into him, a possessive rumble from the witcher behind him kindling a pleased warmth in his chest. 

All three of them were moving on him now, Geralt resuming his maddeningly even strokes to Jaskier’s cock as Lambert began shallow thrusts into Jaskier’s mouth. Everything outside of their bed seemed distant, the fading light from the window casting them into a small cocoon of shadows - as far as Jaskier was concerned they might be the only people left in the world. He leaned into hands that seemed to be everywhere, no longer capable of keeping track of who was stroking his throat, whose mouth was chasing the shivers that ran down his spine, whose hands were holding him up by his waist, by his shoulders. Lost, he chased the the spiralling sensations: pushing back into Eskel’s thrusts and whimpering when Eskel unerringly found his prostate, moaning at the feel of Lambert’s cock stretching his jaw wide even as he struggled to take it deeper, and almost screaming when Geralt gave up on his steady rhythm, tugging Jaskier down against him as he took both their cocks in hand, a tight grip and uneven rhythm driving Jaskier ever closer to his peak. 

Jaskier was only vaguely aware of Eskel pulling back and driving in hard, holding him still as he spilled inside him, the spreading heat only added to the overwhelming sensations buffeting him. Geralt swore beneath him, tightening his grip and sinking his teeth into Jaskier’s shoulder, pushing them both over the edge. Jaskier choked on Lambert’s length as he lost the last remnant of coordination and Lambert pulled back, stripping his cock with one hand and gripping Jaskier’s jaw with the other, completely intent on watching Jaskier’s face as Geralt gentled him through the aftershocks. When Jaskier licked his lips and looked up to lock eyes with him, he swore and came, seemingly without meaning to, hot seed striping over Jaskier’s lips and throat. 

Lambert groaned as Jaskier without thinking licked at his lips, chasing the taste of Lambert’s come. He leaned in and caught Jaskier’s mouth, tasting himself as he kissed him deeply. Once he pulled back to let Jaskier breathe, he smiled at him softly, letting him slip down to bury his face in Geralt’s neck as all the energy seemed to leave him between one breath and the next. Geralt smiled into his hair, uncaring of the stickiness of seed caught between their bellies and covering Jaskier’s chin and throat. He slid his arms up around Jaskier, pulling him close even as Eskel stroked circles between his shoulderblades, flopping down beside the two of them and nuzzling close. Geralt threw out a hand and grabbed the nearest part of Lambert, yanking him down as well. Lambert let himself be pulled with a burst of laughter, wriggling in and throwing an arm and a leg over Geralt and Jaskier, stretching until he managed to get a hand on Eskel as well and haul him even closer. 

They stayed in a happy puppy pile until eventually Geralt protested at playing mattress and shoved Lambert and Eskel off before moving to sit up against the headboard and claiming Jaskier again. He pulled the bard into his lap and Jaskier let his head roll back onto Geralt’s shoulder as the warm contentment in his belly seemed to spread to each of his limbs, leaving them heavy and uncoordinated. He couldn’t bring himself to care though, trusting that his witchers would move him if he needed to move. 

At the moment, doing anything other than basking in the warm strength of Geralt’s grip or the gentle care with which Lambert smoothed the blanket over his legs seemed entirely beyond him. He closed his eyes and hummed happily as Eskel returned with a warm, damp cloth, carefully cleaning his face and neck before stroking a gentle hand over his cheek and leaning down for a soft but thorough kiss, tipping Jaskier’s head back and kissing him deeply. 

Jaskier could feel the rumble of Geralt’s laugh against his back as Geralt nudged him gently, bussing a soft kiss to his cheek before murmuring in his ear.

“Don’t fall asleep, bard. You need to eat something and then a proper bath before bed. There’ll be no talking to you if we let you wake up stuck to the sheets.”

Jaskier let out a teasingly huffy breath. “Mmmm _ no,  _ I’m comfy here, I think.” Even with his eyes closed, he could just  _ tell  _ that Geralt was smirking even before he moved to tickle at his ribs, laughter spilling from all three of them as Jaskier bolted upright with an indignant shout. 

“Ugh,  _ fine, _ if you’re going to play dirty. I know when I’m beat, witcher.”

“Mm, do you?” teased Eskel, gathering him to his chest in a bridal carry that Jaskier felt they all enjoyed too much. He let his head fall against Eskel’s shoulder and got comfy again, content as long as he was in one of his wolves’ arms. “Of course I do, darling, just last week I let Lambert win our drinking contest.”

Lambert snorted beside him. “Dunno if you “let me win” so much as “fell asleep behind the bench”, but sure thing, Buttercup.”

“Hmph,” said Jaskier but decided in this instance that discretion was indeed the better part of valour and let Eskel carry him down to the baths, already anticipating an extremely agreeable scrubbing before all four of them curled up in the same large bed, content and safe and warm behind the walls of Kaer Morhen.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from On Monsieur’s Departure by Elizabeth I
> 
> this is honestly has no redeeming values but concrit is welcome and comments are loved.
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr at  limevodka


End file.
